


头号玩家

by espigamarron



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espigamarron/pseuds/espigamarron
Summary: 没人愿意做输家
Relationships: Mamehara Issei/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 4





	头号玩家

合宿期间的一天中午，我去公寓门口处领取包裹，在楼梯间碰到了大平祥生。他下楼动作很慢，眼睛像完全黏在手机上。我提醒他注意台阶，祥生抬头热情地招呼我，豆酱，之前出国的Vlog快剪完了，要看吗？

我凑过去，在祥生手机内置的编辑器里，我们一起欣赏了浓缩到几分钟版本的JO1韩国行。祥生在剪辑方面好像很有一套，成片有一种能把廊桥蓬头垢面的Naoto桑拍成表纸人物的奇妙意识流。我正打算称赞几句，旁边传来了门页响动，鹤房汐恩从房间里钻出来，用“站在我门口干嘛”那种遭受打搅的眼神，好巧不巧对上了我的视线。

在我反应过来前，鹤房不友好的目光已经迅速转去了别处。同时祥生扬了扬手机，问了和刚才一样的问题。鹤房回答说，发链接给我不就好了，笨蛋祥生，随后留下个扬长而去的背影。祥生慢半拍地笑起来，说得对哦，几个人杵在走廊上看视频，确实好像傻瓜一样。

我摇了下头，知道实情并非等同于祥生所言。

他不是因为觉得傻，我对祥生解释，是因为我在这。

祥生看向我，露出不甚理解的表情。

我只好简明扼要地指出真相，就是说，鹤房君讨厌我。

没那么严重吧？祥生打断我的话，他迟疑了几秒，又接道，其实在剪东西的时候，多少也会注意到，汐恩很少跟豆酱出现在同一画幅里，这种生分通过视频很容易就被放大——水火不容的感觉像什么呢？两块同极的磁铁，严格保持法定安全距离——你们吵架了？

我感觉舌头打结，一时不知道从何讲起。

吵架也没关系，祥生开始现身说法，误会解开就好了，我也有过跟汐恩争吵再和好的经历，成员都是像家人一样的存在，因为误会疏远关系不是很可惜吗？

我其实挺想告诉他，谢谢好意，不过情况实在是不太一样。可具体发生了什么事，靠简单几句话没法讲清。我看到鹤房提着盒饭，正从大门那边往回走，于是冲祥生挥挥手，率先关上了房门。

逃避毕竟不可能成为问题解决之道。几天过后是封闭集训的放风日，大家被获准上街采购日用品。我没有太多东西要买，早早就从超市折返，回到公寓门口，才发现有人已比我抢先一步。我提着一份没多少重量的速食餐盒，刚把人影看清个大概，一股从指节蹿起来的酸痛，就好像电打一样袭击了全身。

长时间没这样狭路相逢，我一边靠近，一边尝试自然地打招呼，动作好迅速啊，鹤房君。

下一秒，鹤房汐恩提着一只巨大的购物袋，转过头来看着我了。他的身体只侧过来不明显的幅度，整张脸实在很小，这下完全落在门廊吊顶的阴影中，眼神看起来防备，散发的气场让我本能地很难亲近。

因为我没去超市，鹤房开口说，便利店就能解决的问题没必要跑超市一趟吧。

我拎着那只空空荡荡的超市塑料袋，被他一番话噎住，这时只能难堪地眨了眨眼。

……那幸好我去了超市，我说，不然鹤房君岂不是要在便利店遇到我了。

我走近几步，鹤房的视线立刻非常敏感地飞去别处。他没再继续这个话题，但也没有要推门进去的意思。这样揣测虽然挺自作多情的，可是从结果看，他好像确实在等着我过来。

我指了指门框问，不打算进去吗？

鹤房的脸稍微多转过来了一些。

豆原，他露出个很难形容的表情，你出门有没有带钥匙？

我起初愣了一愣，有求于人的表情在鹤房脸上实在不很多见。我没忍住多打量了几下，后知后觉地感到有点好笑。

想笑就笑出来，鹤房丝毫没有不好意思，也没有回避我的注视，他说，但你笑完了能不能快点开门。

我当然没有真的笑出声来。在鹤房敦促的目光注视下，我伸手在裤兜里仔细检索了一番，谁知道最后却只能非常尴尬地耸了耸肩。

……大门的钥匙，我也忘带了，我的声音不自觉地小了下去，这真是太不巧了，鹤房君。

鹤房因为原计划是在楼下转转就回，连手机也没带出门，眼下碰到进不去门的情状况，只能指望我给莲君还有纯喜他们打电话。门口这块信号不太好，我拿着手机从较少遮挡物的马路附近回来，立刻被他追问，莲君怎么说？

已经在回来的路上了，我反问鹤房，你是有什么着急的事吗？

算是吧，我在跟翔也在比谁先打通新买的那款AVG，鹤房解释道，存了个档就出来买东西了，再拖下去感觉必输无疑。

我盯着鹤房的侧脸，知道他没有完全讲实话。鹤房讨厌输给谁不假，但他表现出急迫得不想多呆，当然不全是这个原因。

是不喜欢像这样跟我独处吧？我试图戳破他的潜台词，因为气氛会尴尬？没什么可聊的话题？看到我觉得讨厌？

天道好轮回，这下变成鹤房被我的话完全噎住了。

……这可不是我说的，鹤房皱起眉，回应的语气有点生硬。

但上面这番提问无异于杀敌一万自损八千，我追问鹤房，所以你确实是这么想的吗？

终于，鹤房的眼神离开了那只巨大的无纺布购物袋，缓慢降落在我脸上。

豆原一成，你真的好难对付，鹤房深深吸了口气，有时候我不知道该夸你有自知之明，还是劝你最好不要以己度人。

鹤房和我的关系演变成这样有前情提要，旁人揣摩缘由却基本都猜错。赛期一开始我们甚至称不上认识，但一公作为对手，每天在同一间练习室共处，很难不注意到这个人存在——吸引注意力有多方面原因，其中最主要的一条，是鹤房常常会在练习时往我这边看。

我没有使用偷看这个词，因为鹤房根本就没有要遮掩一下的意思。某次休息时间我忍不住同他当面对质，鹤房君一直看我，是觉得我哪里很奇怪吗？

问这个问题才比较奇怪吧，鹤房说，看你当然是因为在意你，这种现象难道还有别的解释吗。

直觉告诉我自己是被记恨了，先前组建队伍的时候我有队员决定权，鹤房看上去很想加入，但那时我对他实在有点说不上来的惧怕。

练习已经耗费了大量体力，我实在没精力组织语言，于是直截了当提问，鹤房君，我是不是已经得罪你了。

鹤房盘着腿，从湿透的前发下递过来一个疑惑的眼神，像是反应了半天才理解到言语所指。

为什么会这么想啊？鹤房瞪圆了眼睛，在意你就是字面的意思，不是觉得你哪里奇怪，也不是因为你哪里得罪了我。

但我的大脑还是像宕机一样运转迟缓，只好问，字面的意思又是什么意思？

我听见鹤房小声感慨了一句天哪，没有立刻回答。B组休息时间应该是结束了，鹤房站起来，临走前拿起那瓶刚从售货机滚出来的冷冻饮料，不轻不重地往我脸上贴了贴，留下一小片潮湿的水痕。

别想太多啦，鹤房说，就是这个意思。

实际上这句话完全起到了反作用，当天结束训练回到房间，我想了一晚上鹤房汐恩。那片冰凉的水渍根本不是印在左脸上，更像是印在了脑子里，连带着次日在练习室见面的时候，我看鹤房的眼神都有点不太对劲。

练习告一段落的晚饭时间，我在售货机旁边找到了溜出来买饮料的鹤房。察觉到有人靠近，鹤房一边投币一边回头问，一成君，你要喝什么，我可以请客。

我比划了一下左脸的位置，你昨天喝的那个叫什么？

一种海盐气泡水，鹤房笑了一下，然后把新买的饮料递给我。他手里拿着的是两瓶同样包装的气泡水，我顺势全都接了过来。

鹤房立刻说，不对，等等，有一瓶是我的。

我两手都背在身后，缓缓往前靠近，就着这个动作，将鹤房朝售货机一侧的墙面逼近了几步。

哪一瓶是你的？我一手高举一只饮料瓶，将鹤房完全钉在了墙体和手臂之间，我说，做个选择吧，你掉的是这个金气泡水，还是这个银气泡水？

论身高我并没有什么进行壁咚的优势，鹤房真想挣脱再容易不过，但他却相当配合地待在了原地。

那我猜一下吧，左手边这个。

很遗憾猜错了，我忍不住大仇得报地笑起来。作为惩罚，我立即用冒着冷气的瓶身挨了挨鹤房的耳朵。

但鹤房绝不可能甘于老实领罚。他一边狂笑，一边作势闪躲，可惜躲掉了左边还有右边，两只水瓶迅速缩短的间距，很快把他钉在一个进退两难的位置。

这样不就完全动不了了嘛，鹤房抱怨道。

他脸上还是挂着笑意。鹤房笑的时候眉毛眼睛嘴巴都会变成月牙一样的弧度，我一动不动地看着他，一时间心痒得要命，根本没法讲出话来。

太近了吧，一成君，鹤房突然轻声问，现在这样是不是太近了？

确实太近了，但这个想法在我脑海中只是疏忽一闪。下一秒，我们几乎同时向前探出一步，非常默契地亲吻了对方。

这种短暂的秘密亲吻，之后虽然发生很多回，都始终没有被人为地赋予什么意义。到了二公合宿的最后一晚，因为公演结束还有些后续拍摄，小组成员很晚才得以前往盥洗室辛苦地卸妆。鹤房卸眼妆时手法过于粗暴，导致一小根睫毛被揉进眼睛里，一直缠着纯喜问感觉好难受啊，现在怎么办。

但纯喜已经换好浴袍，心早飞到了淋浴间，于是随手抓了壮丁，安慰鹤房说，这个很好解决的，你让豆原帮你吹一下就好了。

指点迷津完毕河野纯喜扬长而去，房间就只剩下两个人。鹤房坐在了我面前的盥洗台上，指着不太能睁开的那边眼睛，一成君，帮个忙？

我只能说好，走过去轻轻按住了鹤房的肩膀。有异物的那边眼睛有点红肿，我刚试着吹了下，鹤房就反应巨大，不受控制地往后狂躲。

我提醒鹤房尽量别动，尝试扶住他的腰背跟后脑勺，但因为衣物已经被打湿，他整个人像一尾鱼那样在手掌下溜来溜去，几乎不能被真正抓住。

坚持一下，我忍不住叹气，你也不想因为这个去挂眼科急诊吧？

当然不想啊，鹤房说，要不试试固定脸部，不要执着于后脑勺了。

我听从建议，改为按住对方颈后和下巴，这架势变得有种要落下亲吻的错觉，而且因为距离太近，连鹤房也有点愣住了。我趁此机会吹了吹患处，鹤房回过神来抹一把眼泪，终于松了口气，说费这么大劲，总算弄出来了。

我嗯了一声以示回应，说句实话，当时脑子里好像一团乱麻。鹤房的体温比我手掌部位略高一些，腰后的皮肤很柔软，人像虾米那样拱来拱去的时候，烧得我大脑有些难以运转。

鹤房这时从盥洗台跳了下来，多半出于故意，落地跟我撞了个满怀。

对不起哦，鹤房说。

我摇了摇头，什么也没说，大概正因为我什么也没说，鹤房不怀好意地目光在我身上缓慢逡巡，终于忍不住明知故问，你现在是不是挺难受的？

我下意识点头又摇头，哑口无言地望着他，觉得事实已经很显然，没什么回答的必要。

没关系，也不是只有你一个人难受，鹤房轻快地说，不过发现问题就要解决问题，一成君，你觉得呢？

鹤房属于虽然是帅哥，看上去却不太会有性经验的那类人群。亲手把盥洗间反锁按下去时候，这家伙看上去还胜券在握，但在我没花多大功夫褪掉其裤子，从后腰缓慢深入到腿侧皮肤之际，情势就如愿以偿颠倒过来。鹤房在情事当中比平常都消停得多，多数时候只是低声倒抽着气，在被进入前一两秒偶尔出声叫唤。他这样子谁也没见过，不能怪我被这些反应弄得眼前发花，热潮涌上小腹位置，一时几乎没法站稳。

平日看上去精明的人物，进入被搞的状态也会显得智商不太高，像鹤房这种平常冒傻气的，眼下更接近于一头盲目未开化的怪兽，即便我极力招架，还是会被他不依不饶的啃咬弄乱阵脚。我已经三令五申地警醒过，不可以留痕迹在衣物无法遮蔽的地方，但事实证明他定力比想象中还差一些，早先那种接吻让他晕了头，没有听进去哪怕半句忠告。

因为浑身持续发热，鹤房剩下那些湿掉的衣服也变得很不好脱，我示意他自己主动处理，这家伙像懒得没有骨头，闭目塞听地装傻。我放慢一些速度去找他的脸，发现他不时盯着我背后那面镜子瞧，眼神有点混杂着情绪的涣散，鼻尖到耳朵的皮肤红得连一片，水雾下映出的表情是一种很难被确切描述的餍足。

我问他这到底有什么好看的。鹤房凑过来用额头蹭了蹭我，懒洋洋地回答说，你快点。

这保证会成为他今晚最后一次说“快点”。鹤房很快被我抓住手腕翻过去，整个人被湿漉漉地掀在垫着衬衫的台面上。他已经出了很多汗，从里到外都颤抖得厉害，但这具身体应当还能更湿和更热一些。我重新俯在他耳边，要不叫我名字吧。

鹤房的声音带有不明显的哭腔，被顶得喘不上气，但还是尽力拉长音吐字，哑着嗓子喊了声，一成。

铜墙铁壁的防御都被两个音节瓦解了，一些不太好的作恶的念头也烟消云散。我尽量温和地把鹤房捞起来接吻，故意提醒他，现在问题解决了吗？

鹤房想起这茬，本能地又要咬人，问题大概确实是解决了的，但明显并未以他预想中的方式。

过了一会，纯喜在淋浴间冲洗完毕，回来盥洗室找吹风机，推开门就见到我正在忙着收拾台面上的一片狼藉。

……啊这，纯喜试探着问，这里是不是了发生什么？

跟鹤房起了点冲突，不过已经没事了，我面不改色道。

纯喜摸头作不解状，真的假的啊，豆酱也会和人吵架吗？

你真的想试试？我指着外边床上累到昏睡过去的鹤房，摇了摇头。纯喜君，我觉得你不想。

像这样，我与鹤房的交往，如同按下倍速播放的掉帧影像，缺乏必要铺陈，却飞快进展至前所未有的危险高度。我们之前就算不上相熟，各自有更要好的伙伴，情况后来也没怎么变化。换句话说，即便交换许多不为人知的亲吻，一次又一次因为性吸引力变得无比亲密，但除此之外的场合，我们不常一起出没，起初也未觉得有这种必要。

我不太有和什么人认真交往的经历，但还是能意识到有些异常。我也向鹤房确认过，没想到他比我还要没有把握。感受到吸引就是爱吗？相似或互补就是爱吗？没办法拒绝就是爱吗？这些问题我们当中没有人答得上来。

可是每当我质疑鹤房，你看起来好像也没有很需要我，又会被他用黏黏糊糊的亲吻轻松打发掉。他用这招耍赖不是一两次了，难得一回我抵抗住，提出至少应该多花时间待在对方身边试试。

鹤房答应得挺干脆，之后我们度过了形影不离的一周时间，可它的作用只是证实了双方在许多生活习惯上真的不那么合拍。另一方面，新一轮公演的不顺也在火上浇油，一次练习中我做配合动作的力道控制不当，把鹤房领口衣服扯得掉下来一大截，同组大家一时间都笑起来，本以为是活跃气氛的小插曲，我却注意到鹤房没有在笑。

之后的休息时间，我又一次在贩卖机背后找到鹤房，问他是不是生气了。鹤房咕咚咕咚喝掉了一听汽水，眨了眨眼才说，别紧张，没生你的气。

我想，如果鹤房没说谎，那他多半是生自己的气。鹤房容易给人吊儿郎当的印象，私下反而认真过头，尤其讨厌败北。这一回公演任务因为舞蹈难度大，他严肃的时候变得很多，好像从头到尾憋着一股劲。

但你不高兴，我说，高不高兴在你这里真是一件很明显的事。

鹤房直白地点头，因为感觉我目前表现还差得远，虽然大家是一起努力的同伴，但说到底是生存游戏的对手，我不想输给谁。

我说，好吧，这么想也没什么错。

一成也是我的对手，鹤房又补充道，多少感觉到了吧？我就是很容易对人有天然的敌意，这是组成我性格的糟糕的那部分——大多数人因为离得远，不太有机会了解到，但现在你变成了离我很近的人。在一个什么都看得到的距离，会不会觉得我这样挺讨厌的？

话术不是我的强项，我望着他，一时不知道怎么说，组织了半天语言，最后还是以鹤房常用的那一套还治其人之身。鹤房一动不动站着让我亲了几下，期间含混地说了句，你也没必要这样……

这话他最后也没说完，走之前把另一罐汽水丢给了我，这就是预先料到我会来找他的意思。我很想告诉鹤房，前两天已经决定戒掉碳酸，但还是鬼使神差地打开了易拉罐，结果被喷了满手泡沫。等抬头再看，鹤房已经走很远了。

决赛成团的那天夜晚，工作人员庆祝番组顺利收官，庆功宴结束后，还跑去本社楼顶放了会儿烟花，等各方面都完事时间已经很晚。回程的车里我坐得靠后，能看到大家基本都昏昏欲睡，转头看坐在同一排的鹤房时，发现他还在睁着眼玩手机。

鹤房的生日也在同天，听说刚还在后台分了蛋糕，我因为被单人采访耽搁，没有赶上这个环节。我把line打开，给鹤房发生日快乐，过了一会收到回复。鹤房说你好笨啊，都已经过零点了，后边跟着一排夸张大笑的emoji。

手机背光能隐约照出来眼部的红肿，很难说送信人是不是真的觉得生日快乐。我换了话题，打字问他在看什么，鹤房分享给我一条工作人员发的动态，拍的是刚才放的烟花。视频不长，差不多十来秒，播完以后迷之空落落的，我突然有种一切真正结束了的实感。

放烟花也好，这次的比赛也好，结果都是一眨眼就没了，我说，像做梦一样。

是啊，鹤房说，不过还有很多事情都是这样的。

这话明显有潜台词。我好像在垂死中等待宣判，沉默地盯着鹤房打字的动作，看见他打了又删，删了又打。

最后鹤房说，唉，你是不是知道我要说什么了？

我拿着手机，阅读那行字，就像拿着不久之前被鹤房塞过来的那罐冷饮，浑身上下只有手心是冰凉的。

那晚到最后，算是由我代鹤房讲出了他真正想讲的话，因为实情就是这样——和他做爱感觉很好，可惜做恋人感觉不对味，同时消化对手和恋人的身份，对我们来说都很难。这段关系从开始到结束，没有带给过我们太多实感，导致那之后一段时间，我也经常会想，发生在我们之间的真是一场恋爱吗，仔细想想可能确实更像一场烟花秀吧。

以上这些话，我没有说给鹤房听，他就算知道了大概率也不会有异议。不过像这样的机会已经很难有，因为办公室恋情遗患无穷，等大家分头处理完私人事务，再度见面筹备出道之际，我能确信不止我一方感受到了要和对面朝夕相处的无所适从——这和此刻我跟鹤房被钥匙困在门外，还因为三分钟前暴雨陡降，不得不勉强挤在吊顶下一起避雨的情形，构成了某种一脉相承的尴尬。

雨也太大了，我感慨着打破了沉默，莲君他们差不多该到了吧。

他们最好是，鹤房皱着眉，说完打了个喷嚏。

公寓大门的吊顶只覆盖到顶层台阶，避雨的空间很有限。我和鹤房并肩站立，艰难地维持着一点儿距离。并且由于谁也不肯退让一步，各自都有半边身体支棱在外接受风雨洗礼。

冷得要命吧？我先发制人道，你自己叫我站上来的，现在是不是后悔了。

只穿着棉T恤的鹤房搓了搓手臂说，是后悔了，所以你现在想下去冲凉，我绝对不拦你。

我转头，一言不发地盯了他几秒。鹤房说这些话时，保持直视前方，并不正眼看人，直到我把东西塞进他的购物袋，他才因为受惊吓，整张脸表情变得生动起来。

干干干什么——

鹤房抱着那件我刚才脱掉的外套，不知道是不是冻的，话都说不太利索。

开门的人都还没回，但你不要先冻晕了吧，我说，别想太多，就是这个意思。

有一个瞬间，我能肯定鹤房同我对视了一下。暴雨把周遭动静都吞没得一干二净，但我对他的声音太熟悉，能听见他极轻极隐蔽地哼了一声。

轮不到你照顾人，鹤房撇撇嘴说，先顾好你自己吧。

鹤房口头虽然这么说，实际行动却还是将外套物尽其用。这导致稍后不久，莲君姗姗来迟赶来开门之际，开口第一句就命中了鹤房的雷区。

久等了，莲君亮出钥匙，目光在我俩身上打量了一圈，难得呀，汐恩这是被弟弟照顾了。

鹤房立刻将外套塞回我手里，大声喊着冤推门而入，有什么办法，他非要我穿的！

我尾随其后上了楼，附和道，是啊，我非要他穿的。

莲君无意搅入战局，只是笑眯眯地冲我们挥了挥手。我来到房间门口，看到旁边鹤房的门已经严丝合缝地关上了。

出于公寓的管道排布原因，如果一层楼有多人同时使用浴室，热水供应常常跟不上。因此热水澡虽然是落汤鸡的刚需，还是得排个先后次序。我站在外面也听不到什么动静，于是敲了敲鹤房的门，说，洗澡的话你可以先去。

门板对侧很快传来一声叩击，那是鹤房表示知道了的意思。我回到自己房间，突然感觉到头疼，刚一坐下困意就涌上来，于是不由自主地睡着了一会儿。迷迷糊糊中，我听见走廊里其它成员回来乱七八糟的声音，听见可能是洗完澡了的鹤房在隔壁敲了几下墙，但是因为太困，我都懒得动弹。等再睁眼时，已经到了接近天黑的晚饭时间。

我爬起来冲澡，也老实地吹干头发，但头痛似乎没有缓解多少。出去晾东西路过鹤房门口，发现房门大开，翔也和祥生也在里边，三人围着一只大嘴巴鳄鱼道具，玩超低配版俄罗斯转盘。

正对着门口坐的祥生一眼就看到了我，抬手招呼我加入。我紧紧盯着鹤房的后脑勺，看出他没有要回头的意思，一时只觉得头痛变本加厉。

总感觉有点困，我对祥生摇了摇头说，我还是回去睡一觉。

我回到房间重新躺下来，闭上眼却睡不着。眼前的黑暗很适合胡思乱想，我想了这样那样的一些事，想得最多的还是鹤房汐恩，像是主动示好的鹤房汐恩和躲着我走的鹤房汐恩，会朝我笑的鹤房汐恩和无法对视的的鹤房汐恩，曾经喜欢我的鹤房汐恩和现在讨厌我的鹤房汐恩……那么这就是结论：虽然在提出让关系回到正轨的当时，鹤房响应得也很爽快，事实证明他只是慢半拍才反应过来，做过恋人就真的很难再做朋友。

这条真理我自己也有践行。比如避免独处或避免直接以名相称，这些都是最基本准则。只有在一回拍摄工作进行的间隙，我恰好躺在他跟翔也当中的位置补觉，因为休息区域空间小，距离怎样也拉不开，在睡梦中也能感觉手背不时蹭到旁人卷起袖子裸露的小臂。我隐蔽地睁眼查看，面前是鹤房捧着手机全神贯注的侧脸。这个角度有人偷看他也一定会知道，我不得不迅速闭眼，同时以无比刻意的幅度将身体迅速歪向翔也的位置。

之后也是一样，就连垃圾引来乌鸦那一回，楼上房间的都跑下来看热闹，一墙之隔的我也还是不动如山。截止今天以前都没有哪回例外，就连头痛发作也像是因为刚才破例对鹤房示好，所以降下惩罚，除了承受没有其它办法。

我又这么躺了一会，直到听见有人敲我房间门，我说门没锁，睁眼发现来人是奖君。奖君满脸关切地走到床边，问，豆豆你好点了吗？需不需要让Naoto桑过来看看。

我当然觉得没必要，但还没来得及说话，纯喜一个箭步从门外冲进来，高声插话道，豆酱还好吗，豆酱是不是没吃晚饭，我来给豆酱弄碗意大利面吧。

我只好靠着墙壁摇头，谢啦，但我现在更想睡觉。

那你好好休息，纯喜冲我比了个大拇指，我这就去跟拓实瑠姫景瑚莲君还有翔也碧海他们说声不要再过来打扰了。

我不禁有点难堪地抱住脑袋，明明是小事，为什么好像大家都知道了。

因为祥生在群里广而告之了嘛，奖君把手机举到我面前，说是你很可能感冒了，原因是今天下午跟汐恩一起淋了快一个钟头的雨。

纯喜不合时宜地嘶了一声，啊这，为什么听起来还挺浪漫的……

我眨了眨眼睛什么也没说，奖君很快就架着纯喜的肩膀离开了。纯喜的话提醒我确实该吃点东西，我打开了从超市买回的速食，可惜因为在雨里晾着太久，米饭变得冷硬，我没吃掉多少又躺回床上。之后又是在半睡半醒间，我听见了各种各样的响动，然后是一阵敲门声，再然后是鹤房汐恩的脸，像走马灯的一帧画面那样突兀地出现。我眼睁睁看着鹤房走进门，在我面前的椅子坐下了。

我因为被困意笼罩，意识没有很清醒，说话也像梦话一样飘来荡去，我听见自己说，汐恩哥，你怎么才来啊。

但鹤房对我的发言简直置若罔闻。他走过来凑得很近，弯腰探了探我的额头，像是松了口气，哎，没在烧呀。

我闭着眼，借着黑暗壮胆，一把抓住了他的手指。这时鹤房有个下意识往回抽的动作，我没让他溜掉。

怪了，我听见鹤房小声嘟囔，不是讨厌我吗。

我把他的手指抓得更紧。像这样两相沉默了半分钟，才重新睁眼看向他。

今天快过去了，我问鹤房，你和翔也分出胜负了吗。

鹤房好像挺意外我说这个，嗤笑一声，他想赢我下辈子再说吧。

躺了一下午，头痛的症状也得到一定缓解。我坐起来，从床头的抽屉里摸出刚买的主机，追问，具体叫什么？我其实挺感兴趣的。

我和翔也都可以借你卡带，鹤房试图阻止我点开eshop，你用不着现买一份。

要买的，我说，因为更想和你一起打游戏。

鹤房皱眉看了看我，没说话。又过了一会他才迟疑地开口，我没想到是这样。

我问，啊？什么意思。

我过来不应该是跟你说这个，讨论打游戏什么的，鹤房连连摇头，你现在不舒服也有我的原因在吧，一起淋的雨，但我拿了你的外套，还比你先去泡澡。我本来在想怎么跟你道歉比较有诚意又不会小题大做，来之前还问祥生有没有什么建议，结果谁知道——

在这个相隔很近的距离下，鹤房的嘴巴张张合合，叽里咕噜地讲话，我一动不动地看着他的脸，一个字也没听进去。

鹤房自说自话并没有要停下的意思，我终于没忍住竖起手指，抵在对方嘴唇上。我打断了他，汐恩哥，你现在变得好啰嗦啊。

鹤房的眼睛倏地瞪得很圆，下意识要反驳，他的嘴唇因此松动了一点，那根手指也顺势陷进去，抵在了微微张开的齿列之间。

这样一来，我们之间的空气就变得非常安静和难以呼吸了。我浑身没有多余力气动弹，脑中却浮现出下午看见的那只大嘴巴塑料鳄鱼。玩具鳄鱼有上下两排牙，外表看没什么不一样，但其中总有一颗会触发被咬到手指的危机。

一言以蔽之，我现在也处在同样的赌局，同样命悬一线、身先士卒地在某种怪兽的牙关试探。怪兽对不友好的气息过分敏锐，我不可能有百分之百驯服的把握，可是我们已经变得非常接近，远超安全距离，我就算后悔也迟了，在他的注视下，我根本不可能躲到哪里去。

耐心等一等，我想，这一次是由鹤房掷骰子，我在震耳欲聋的心跳声里等落锤，稍后，等来了指腹遭到温柔的舔舐。鹤房没有忍心咬我，确切点讲更像在吻我——这就是说，怪兽发生异化，长出很好摸的毛茸茸耳朵，我必须要确定这不是睡晕头的错觉。

我不得不和鹤房拉开一点距离，你确实知道你在做什么吗？

很难理解吗？鹤房抬眼问，我也不是真的讨厌你，礼尚往来，你也别讨厌我了，这样很公平吧？

我试着对上鹤房的注视，但是挑衅意味太重，我不太受得了他这样。这种眼神等于在说，要么揍他一顿，要么亲他一下。

那就亲一下吧，我小声问，亲一下可以吗？

走廊上这时有别的响动，听声音是莲君在挨个敲门，问有没有人要打他新入的游戏，理所当然没收到回应。我听到他在上楼前很纳闷地嘀咕，汐恩又跑哪去了，与此同时，他口中不知去向的鹤房，整个人正陷在床垫里，头发乱糟糟，只敢用气音向我控诉，豆原一成，你伸舌头了。

我垂眼看着他，不准备反驳，因为知道这人其实很好对付——钥匙藏在掌心不会发现，假装去打电话也不会识破，借病装一回可怜会动摇，多亲几次就会完全心软。

受到吸引靠近是人类本能，但贸进难免冲撞受伤。我吸取了教训，也逐渐尝到守序邪恶的甜头——除开臣服于法则，同极的磁铁也该学会对抗那股天然不和的斥力。我心知鹤房跟我在一些方面多么肖似，就像他没那么讨厌我，我也不是真正讨厌他；就像鹤房不乐意在任何游戏做输家，而我从来想的是双赢。

END.


End file.
